


Cheeseburger Family

by kimpotato



Series: The House that LOΛE Built [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Jonghyun learns to never ever trust Minhyun's recipes.
Relationships: Nu'est Ensemble/Nu'est Ensemble
Series: The House that LOΛE Built [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cheeseburger Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jju_nyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jju_nyaa/gifts).



> For accepting all my troll reviews wholeheartedly. Happy birthday, bub.

“Jonghyun, I want some ice cream,” Mingi announced as soon as he entered the kitchen, carrying two grocery bags with him.

Jonghyun chuckled, hands deftly chopping a stick of carrot. “Wait till after dinnertime.”

Mingi pouted as he put down the bags on the counter. “You’re as much of a party pooper as Aron is.”

“I heard that!” a clear voice yelled from the living room, followed by the sound of rustling books and paper. Jonghyun grinned and transferred the chopped carrots into a bowl. “Where’s Dongho?”

“Here,” a chipper voice answered from the doorway. Jonghyun and Mingi turned, watching as the pink-haired guy marched in, lugging a big carton of what appeared to be protein shakes.

“Seriously?” Jonghyun asked, both eyebrows raised.

“What? It’s good for your health,” Dongho said defensively. He then blinked, noticing the array of bowls on the counter, filled with all sorts of ingredients: red cabbage, broccoli, pumpkin, and what suspiciously looked like raw chicken breast meat.

“What’s that crap you’re making?”

“Something disgusting, no doubt,” Mingi replied, wrinkling his nose. 

“You’re one to talk,” Dongho laughed, to which Mingi blew him a raspberry in response.

“Oh bug off, you two,” Jonghyun laughed, chopping tomatoes this time. 

“You’re actually making a dish with tomatoes?” Dongho mock-gasped.

Jonghyun shrugged. “Minhyun requested I make burger patties for dinner. I’m just following the recipe he gave me.”

Dongho stared suspiciously at the variety of ingredients in front of them. “Did he say where he got the recipe?”

Jonghyun paused and looked thoughtfully at his friends. “I think it’s his own?” He shrugged again, then reached for the food processor. Dongho raised his hands in panic when Jonghyun began tossing the ingredients in. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell! That’s raw meat!”

Jonghyun furrowed his brow and referred to the printed recipe beside him. “But it says here to just put everything in the processor.”

Dongho raised an eyebrow, Mingi laughed, and Aron walked into the kitchen, like a superhero ready to save the day.

“You guys seen the recipe I made for Noah and Kkotsoon? I know I placed it on the coffee table this morning but . . .”

Minhyun suddenly ran in, waving a piece of paper in his hand. “Jjuya, I gave you the wrong sheet!”

All four boys stared at the latecomer, then at the hodge-podge of ingredients in the food processor. 

Jonghyun sighed, smiled patiently at Minhyun, and addressed the whole group.

“Let's eat out tonight, shall we?” 

###

**Author's Note:**

> Recipe loosely based on Aron's doggie treats for Noah and Kkotsoonie.
> 
> Visit [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/) for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.


End file.
